just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita
M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita (known simply as 'M-O, WALL-E, and EVE until mid-Season 6)' was the first full story series written by The GTA Nerd that started in 2009 and concluded in 2011. History The series chronicled reimagined versions of WALL-E, EVE, and M-O, obviously from the Disney-Pixar movie WALL-E, as well as their dog, a chihuahua named Chiquita. The robots are young siblings living in the fictional Robot World (which was shown to only be populated by robots, hence the name, until Season 5 where humans were introduced into the series). The series includes a diverse cast of characters; the series started off with only the titular characters, but as the series went on, new characters were introduced, including many of the robots seen in the movie WALL-E (like the vacuum bot, the umbrella bot, and a new one not from the movie, a robot with a fishing pole as a body). Other recurring robot characters include the robots' cousin named WALL-E 2, their mother and father, a boy and a girl named Andy and Ana respectively, who are also siblings of M-O, WALL-E, and EVE; they were retconned into the series later on. The series also includes a vast cast of anthropomorphized animals which were introduced later on; the main cast has been extended to include Goldy the golfish, Tommy Turtle the turtle, Robert the lizard, Kenny the chameleon, Julian the penguin, and Chick-E the baby chick. The series focuses on the characters who love to go on fun adventures, whether it be going to school, visiting outer space, saving a character from danger, holiday comics, or even simple plots such as going to the doctor, or the tooth fairy. M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita was the starting point for the T.J. Productions Comic Universe (despite not actually being a comic series and rather presented in a story book format, it is set within some dimension in the fictional universe), and paved the way for future series to come later. The series did abruptly stop in 2010 due to a lack of ideas, leading to a spin-off series titled The Adventure Team to continue the same year. This series, actually set in an alternate reality, now gives the main focus to a now-anthropomorphized version of Chiquita and her adventures with the animals introduced in the original series. TAT ran alongside the new series Cletus Comics (which was the first full series to be in a comic book format). The Adventure Team was cancelled in 2011 and never did live up to the series it succeeded any way. Following its cancellation, M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita did return for one more story, and both series concluded following that. Cletus Comics was ultimately the series to run the longest from the original days of the T.J. Productions Comic Universe, mainly due to comics being funner to write according to GTA Nerd. However, the story book format did return in June 2011 with the new series Carlos, focusing on the adventures of a famous racecar named Carlos Guzman. This series ended in March 2013 and since then, only the comic book style format has been used, notably with the Sibling Rivalries series taking off the following summer following the end of Carlos. Trivia * WALL-E, EVE, and M-O are frequently mentioned and do appear in Cletus Comics (which is the first full T.J. Productions series to really dive into the life of robots), with WALL-E even being mentioned as the cousin of titular protagonist Cletus. Despite the characters returning, these are actually alternate dimension versions of WALL-E, EVE, and M-O. Despite CC taking elements from this series such as the name of the setting Robot World, they are NOT set in the same time and worlds. Category:Randompedia